Ana
"Jak na organizację stojącą na straży pokoju, Overwatch robi niezłą rozróbę gdziekolwiek się pojawi." Jako członek-założyciel Overwatch i jeden z najlepszych snajperów na świecie Ana Amari wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności, aby bronić niewinnych. Gdy straciła oko w ataku, słuch po niej zaginął, ale teraz poczucie obowiązku popchnęło ją z powrotem do walki. Ana Amari to jedna z najlepszych snajperów na całym świecie. Była jedną z założycielek Overwatch, a jej głównym celem jest wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności, by bronić swojej ojczyzny i rodzinę. Wczesne lata Na świecie zapanował kryzys omniczny, długi okres wojen między ludźmi a zbuntowanymi maszynami. Wiele państw zaczęło walczyć na własną rękę lecz nie przynosiło to oczekiwanych efektów. Gdy omniki wkroczyły do Egiptu i zaczęły go pustoszyć, tamtejsze wyczerpane i cierpiące na braki osobowe siły narodowe musiały polegać na wsparciu elitarnych snajperów. Jednym z nich była Ana Amari, która była uważana za najlepszego strzelca wyborowego Egiptu a nawet całego świata. Używała karabinu Kinamura, na którym nakreślała rysy za każdym razem, kiedy za jego pomocą odbierała komuś życie. Każde zabójstwo dosyć mocno odbijało się na sumieniu Any, dlatego też w odróżnieniu od innych snajperów, którzy woleli ranić swoje cele, by zwabić więcej potencjalnych wrogów, Amari wolała wykonywać czyste zabójstwa, oszczędzając ofiarom niepotrzebnego cierpienia. Jej prawe oko było cybernetyczne, dzięki czemu mogła sprawić, że powiększała swą wizję aż o sześć razy. Mimo tego, Ana rzadko używała tego trybu, gdyż nawet bez niego świetnie sobie radziła. Jej troska o dobro kraju oraz o rodzinę sprawiły, że stała się najbardziej wartościowym żołnierzem w całym Egipcie. Działając wraz z grupą innych snajperów pod pseudonimem Horus siała spustoszenie w walce z omnikami. Overwatch Założenie Overwatch Dzięki jej instynktowi, celności, umiejętności szybkiego podejmowania decyzji oraz doświadczeniu Ana Amari otrzymała prośbę o wstąpienie do tajnej grupy uderzeniowej Overwatch, która powstawała z inicjatywy członkini ONZ, Gabrieli Adawe i której zadaniem było zrzeszenie najlepszych żołnierzy z całego świata do walki z omnikami. Ana oczywiście przyjęła propozycję i wraz z Jackiem Morrisonem i Gabrielem Reyesem ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, Reinhardtem Wilhelmem z Niemiec, Torbjörnem Lindholmem ze Szwecji i Liao niewiadomego pochodzenia utworzyła pierwsze szeregi Overwatch, które zaczęły swoją działalność w walce z omnikami. W miarę upływu lat do Overwatch wstępowało coraz więcej żołnierzy, którym w końcu udało się przywrócić wojnę tym samym kończąc kryzys omniczny. W trakcie swojej działalności Amari poznała także małżeństwo Gérarda i Amélie Lacroix, którzy także byli członkami Overwatch. Pewnego dnia żona Gérarda została porwana przez przestępczą organizację Szpon, lecz szybko została uratowana przez agentów. Dwa tygodnie po tym wydarzeniu pan Lacroix został zamordowany, a Amélie ponownie zaginęła. Fareeha Ana szybko awansowała do rangi kapitana Overwatch i przez wiele lat służyła jako zastępca dowódcy szturmowego Morrisona. W wieku 28 lat Amari urodziła córkę, której dała imię Fareeha. Do tej pory nie wiadomo jednak, kto jest ojcem dziewczynki. Matka szkoliła Farę w walce, lecz przez cały czas starała się odciągnąć córkę od próby pójścia w jej ślady tłumacząc, że najważniejsze jest dobro innych. Pewnego dnia Fareeha zażyczyła sobie zabawkowy karabin na prezent, lecz Ana jej odmówiła mówiąc dziewczynce, że przez to odstrzeli sobie oko. Jednakże w miarę jak jej córka dorastała, ta była coraz bardziej uparta i na przekór matce chciała wstąpić w szeregi Overwatch, przez cały czas myśląc, że matka po prostu nie docenia jej zdolności. Jej pierwszym krokiem w tym kierunku było wstąpienie do wojska, co przyczyniło się do znacznego pogorszenia się stosunków Any z Farą na długie lata. Insurekcja Mijały lata, a Ana nie rezygnowała ze służby w Overwatch nawet po osiągnięciu 50 lat stacjonując przeważnie na Posterunku: Gibraltar. Jednakże na świecie nie zapanował szybko pokój, bowiem w Londynie rozpoczęła się Insurekcja na King's Row. Buntownicza grupa omników z sektoru zero przetrzymywała zakładników takich jak burmistrz i Tekarta Mondatta, który był robotycznym działaczem pokojowym między ludźmi a omnikami. Jeden z agentów, Jesse McCree, został wysłany, by sprawdził sektor, po czym potwierdził informację o zakładnikach informując o tym Gabriela Reyesa, lecz nagle zaatakowały go omniki co też zmusiło go do rozłączenia. Całą sytuację obserwowali na kamerach Morrison, Reyes i Ana, którzy przebywali w tamtym czasie w kwaterze głównej Overwatch w Szwajcarii. Ana i Jack nie mogli pojąć co Jesse robi w Londynie, kiedy to Overwatch nie miało uprawnień do działania na tym terenie, a Blackwatch, odłam organizacji Overwatch, został zawieszony. Gabriel miał jednak swój plan, dzięki któremu wkrótce mieli się pozbyć wszelkich ekstremistów. Ana zaprzeczyła stwierdzeniu Gabriela nazywając buntowników terrorystami. Ten jednak sądził, że ich sprzeciw był uzasadniony, gdyż przez dłuższy czas byli wykorzystywani przez ludzi jako tania siła robocza nie otrzymując nic w zamian. Po chwili do Morrisona przychodzi wiadomość od premiera Wielkiej Brytanii informująca o braku poparcia misji Overwatch na King's Row, przez co Ana była jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowana. Reyes wyszedł sarkastycznie mówiąc, że być może "brytole" panują nad sytuacją, po czym wyszli także Ana i Morrison. Przed wyjściem do Jacka zadzwonił dyrektor organizacji Petras, lecz ten odłożył rozmowę na później. Dwoje agentów zaczęło dyskutować o zaistniałej sytuacji udając się do kwatery Any. Amari zapytana o opinię na ten temat jasno wyraziła, że decyzja o podjęciu działań należą do Jacka. Ten dodał jednak, że ostatnimi czasy Overwatch jest pod ciągłym ostrzałem opinii publicznej, przez co nie mogą sobie pozwolić na wywołanie kolejnego skandalu. Ana nie zważała jednak na to i twierdziła, że powinni jak najszybciej interweniować. Następnie kazała Jackowi jak najprędzej oddzwonić do dyrektora, na co ten żartobliwie wskazał, że lepiej by było gdyby ona to zrobiła. Ta odpowiadając mu ze szczyptą ironii, zamknęła się w swojej kwaterze. Po jakimś czasie Morrison wysłał na akcję czterech agentów, Łaskę, Torbjörna, Reinhardta oraz nowo zwerbowaną Lenę Oxton, podczas gdy Ana miała przekazywać im informacje na temat statusu. Operacja Biała Kopuła Ana brała także udział w misji Overwatch o kryptonimie "Biała Kopuła", która miała miejsce w Stambule tuż po kryzysie omnicznym. Podczas akcji, Amari pełniła funkcję dowódcy małej grupy agentów, w której skład wchodzili: naczelny inżynier Torbjörn Lindholm, porucznik Reinhardt Wilhelm oraz starszy szeregowy Emre Sarioglu. Celem misji była eksterminacja ostatniej grupy omnickich rebeliantów na terenie tureckiego miasta. Po rutynowej odprawie w trakcie akcji zespół agentów został zaatakowany przez dużą grupę omników. Atak udało się odeprzeć, jednak Torbjörn został ciężko ranny tak jak Reinhardt, który odniósł nieco mniej obrażeń. W późniejszym czasie, Ana zdając raport z przebiegu akcji prosi o uhonorowanie porucznika Wilhelma za jego zasługę w uratowaniu życia inżyniera Lindholma, który nie przeżyłby bez jego pomocy. Dziedzictwo Jakiś czas później Ana i Jack wyruszyli na tajną misję Overwatch, która miała na celu uratowanie naukowców z rąk Szponu. Podczas, gdy dowódca szturmowy eskortował zakładników z budynku prze zrujnowane ulice miasta, Ana osłaniała ich z dachu za pomocą swej niezawodnej snajperki, eliminując kolejnych wrogów, jeśli to było konieczne. Wspominała też o tym, czym się stała, za jaką sprawę walczy i czym jest dla niej strzelanie. Oddając strzały zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej życie jest nędzne, a żyje tylko dlatego, że ma świadomość chronienia najbliższych, niewinnych i tych, którzy walczą o dobrą sprawę. Co jakiś czas kontaktowała się z Morrisonem informując go o ewentualnych zagrożeniach. Skutecznie eliminując kolejne cele przypomniała sobie o rysach na swoim karabinie, oraz o prawdziwym sensie jej życia - Farze. Po pozbyciu grupy przeciwników poinformowała Morrisona, że jest już czysto. Jednakże tak nie było i dwaj agenci, Bayless i Al-Farouk zostali zastrzeleni, co wywołało panikę wśród naukowców. Ana zorientowała się, że strzelano z dwóch miejsc i zaczęła szukać napastników. Okazało się, że jeden z nich ją wykrył i oddał strzał w jej kierunku. Amari zmuszona była udać się w inne miejsce. Gdy sytuacja się nieco uspokoiła Ana poinformowała Morrisona, że słyszała o nowym snajperze Szponu, który jest szybki jak błyskawica i zdaje sobie sprawę, że może to być tylko jeden napastnik. Kiedy w końcu odnalazła go na różowym wieżowcu wysyła tam drony, informując Jacka o tym, że może ruszać kiedy usłyszy wybuch. Drony po zetknięciu się z budynkiem eksplodowały tym samym go burząc. Morrisonowi w końcu udało się eskortować grupę do transportu po czym rozkazał Anie wycofać się. Amari jednak nie posłuchała, za wszelką cenę chcąc dopaść sprawcę. Zaczęła się bowiem obwiniać za śmierć dwoje agentów i nie mogła pozwolić, by uszło mu to na sucho. Nagle przeciwnik strzelił w kierunku Any rakietą, jednak tej szybko udaje się wyskoczyć przez okno tym samym ratując się przed eksplozją. Jednakże czyn ten odsłonił pozycję snajpera, a Ana wykorzystując chwilę namierzyła go strzelając mu prosto w twarz, jednak przed śmiercią uratowała go maska. Patrząc ponownie przez celownik rozpoznaje twarz napastnika. Była to Amélie Lacroix, która była uważana za zaginioną bądź martwą. W tamtej chwili Amari osłupiała i zaczęła łączyć fakty i do chodzi do wniosku, że to ona musiała zabić Gérarda. Ta chwila zawahania pozwoliła Amélie na pozbieranie się i zanim Ana ponownie w nią wycelowała, tej udało się oddać strzał trafiając agentkę Overwatch w oko. Ana padła i od tamtej pory została uznana za martwą. Pozorna śmierć Jednakże było zupełnie inaczej. Ana przeżyła postrzał, tracąc jedynie oko. Gdy po kilku dniach powoli wróciła do zdrowia, poczuła w końcu ciężar życia spędzonego na walce i postanowiła upozorować swoją śmierć, ukrywając się pod nazwiskiem Janina Kowalska i trzymając się z dala od wszelkich konfliktów będąc obojętnym nawet wtedy, gdy Overwatch zostało zawieszone. Lecz wraz z upływem lat zdała sobie sprawę, że jest potrzebna, że nadal są ludzie, których musi chronić i że nie może już dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie. Napisała list do Fareehy, w którym wyjawiła całą prawdę o swojej przeszłości i ponownie powróciła do walki, zaczynając od swojej ojczyzny. Weterani Wkrótce wieści o tym, że agentka Amari żyje rozpowszechniła znana hakerka Sombra. Ana tymczasem rozpoczęła swą działalność jako łowca nagród pod pseudonimem Dzierzba szybko zyskując duży rozgłos, głównie za szpiegostwo, liczne rozboje i kradzieże. Za swoją osobistą kryjówkę i bazę operacyjną obrała nekropolię, która była cmentarzyskiem usianym rzeźbami, a w Overwatch jest grywalną mapą typu Arena. Nowym celem Any stał się działający w Egipcie Szpon, któremu zdołała przeszkodzić w wielu akcjach. Jej główny celem stał się niejaki Abdul Haki, najbardziej wpływowy przedstawiciel półświatka w Kairze, który przebywał w jednym z pałaców stolicy. Nie mogąc dłużej znieść chytrej snajperki, przywódca gangu wystawił list gończy za Dzierzbą w której oferował pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. Zlecenie wzbudziło zainteresowanie Jacka Morrisona, który udał się do Gizy, by głębiej zbadać sprawę. Udało mu się dotrzeć do siedziby Hakima, gdzie został zaatakowany i obezwładniony przez Gabriela Reyesa, który od czasu zamknięcia Overwatch wiele przeszedł zarówno pod względem fizycznym jak i psychicznym oraz wstąpił do organizacji Szpon, gdzie przyjął pseudonim Żniwiarz. W istocie przeczuwał, że Morrison w końcu zainteresuje się sprawą i wpadnie prosto w jego pułapkę. I właśnie w momencie, w którym zaczął celować w powalonego na ziemię Jacka otrzymał strzał od Dzierzby, która później skierowała celownik na Morrisona i także oddała strzał. Jednakże Jack nie został ranny, a zamiast tego jego ból po ataku Reyesa został uśmierzony. Następnie Ana ujawniła swoją tożsamość i wspólnie z Morrisonem zaatakowali Żniwiarza. Ten jednak przemienił się w cień i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się za plecami Amari. Zaskoczona agentka szybko wystrzeliła ze swej podręcznej broni strzałką usypiającą trafiając w jego szyję, lecz nie wiele to dało. Reyes nie ukrywał swego zaskoczenia, że celem zlecenia był nieboszczyk. Potem jednak zdziwienie zastąpiła złość, która uświadomiła mu, że Amari zawsze trzymała stronę Jacka. Ana nie zważając na jego słowa rzuciła się na niego zrzucając oboje z budynku, na którym ostrzeliwała Reyesa. Lądując zdjęła jego maskę i ujrzała prawdziwe oblicze Gabriela. I wtedy Ana osłupiała. Była zszokowana i przerażona, lecz rozpoznała w nim starego przyjaciela. Żniwiarz szybko odebrał jej maskę po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu wspominając, że Overwatch zostawiło ją na śmierć, a jego, by cierpiał. Wtedy to podszedł do niej Morrison, wspominając, że czuł strach po tym jak Ana w niego wycelowała. Ta żartobliwie stwierdziła, że w sumie mogła go zabić, gdyż jego nieoczekiwane pojawienie się na placówce Szponu popsuło jej wszystkie plany. Jack oznajmił jednak, że szukał Any, po tym jak dowiedział się że żyje. Amari przypomniała mu, że o jego śmierci także świat był przekonany, ale nie tak łatwo zabić Morrisona. Oznajmiła mu, że miał szczęście, na co ten odpowiedział jej, że nie istnieje takie sformułowanie. Ana uznała, że ten który mu o tym powiedział jest palantem, na co ten przystał. Jack miał lekkie wyrzuty do tego, że Amari nie dawała znaku życia przez tak długi czas, gdyż mogła mu pomóc w jego wojnie. Jednakże Ana oznajmiła mu, że nie dba o nią a troszczy się jedynie o jego bezpieczeństwo, po czym zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Przed opuszczeniem placówki stara przyjaciółka zapytała jeszcze Morrisona o to, co się stanie, gdy jego walka dobiegnie końca. Usłyszała prostą odpowiedź: dla żołnierza walka nigdy się nie kończy. Bastet Starzy znajomi Po całym zajściu w siedzibie Hakima, Ana nareszcie zdała sobie sprawę, że Jack i Reyes faktycznie żyją. Podczas potyczki Morrison został postrzelony przez Gabriela, lecz nie było czasu na opatrzenie rany. Coraz bliższy dźwięk syren zmusił oboje do ucieczki z pobojowiska. Zaczęli się ukrywać w cieniu obserwując tylko, czy wszechobecne w mieście drony przypadkiem nie skupiają na nich uwagi. Przez jakiś czas wędrowali upalnymi ulicami Kairu tak, by nie zostać zauważonym. Po jakimś czasie Jack zrobiło się bardzo słabo. Zdziwiło to Anę, bowiem jego genetyczne modyfikacje umożliwiały mu aklimatyzację, jak i tamowanie krwi, która w tym przypadku wciąż sączyła się z jego rany. Wkrótce potem zemdlał padając na bruk. Ana nie mogąc ryzykować wykrycia, szybko podniosła starego przyjaciela przerzucając jego ramię przez bark po czym zawlokła go do swojej kryjówki - nekropolii. Tam też Jack się ocknął, a Ana podała mu herbaty. Rana od Reyesa zamiast się goić dzięki zdolnościom Morrisona, zaczęła się jątrzyć. By temu zapobiec choć na chwilę, Ana zaszyła ją. Zasugerowała też, żeby znaleźli pomoc u ich wspólnej znajomej - Angeli Ziegler, która przebywała niedaleko, lecz Jack odmówił, tłumacząc, że nie chciał jej wyjaśniać, dlaczego on, jak i Ana, upozorowali swoją śmierć. Później rozejrzał się po siedzibie Dzierzby, która bardziej przypominała mu stanowisko archeologiczne wypełnione sprzętem do inwigilacji niżeli kwaterę agenta. Oboje wdali się w dyskusję o swojej przeszłości. Ana opowiedziała Jackowi, że przeniosła się do tego miejsca zaraz po tym jak opuściła szpital w Polsce, w momencie kiedy postanowiła pogrzebać dawną Anę. Wspomniała także o tym, że lekarze nie znając tożsamości ciężko rannej snajperki nadali jej miano Janiny Kowalskiej. Doktorzy powiedzieli jej, że miała niezwykłe szczęście, że przeżyła tak śmiertelny postrzał. Po wypadku na jej ostatniej misji, Ana miała kawałki szkła i szrapnele osadzone w czaszce. Jack oznajmił, że próbował jej szukać i w głębi duszy wiedział, że przeżyła. Ana tłumaczyła, że ukryła się przed światem z własnej woli z niewielką pomocą doktor Lee. W końcu Amari zapytała Jacka o cel jego przyjazdu do Kairu. W odpowiedzi wspomniał ponownie o swej nadziei w życie byłej agentki. Jednakże jego celem priorytetowym było wytropienie Szponu, który nieustannie rósł w siłę zdobywając nowych popleczników. Wtedy też poprosił Anę o pomoc w jego misji. Amari kazała najpierw odpocząć Jackowi, który po chwili znowu osłabł twardo zasypiając. Ana odstawiła pusty kubek herbaty i przykryła go. Jack spał przez dwa dni, podczas gdy Ana gromadziła niezbędne zapasy. Gdy ten się obudził znowu poruszyli temat zniknięcia Any, lecz tym razem Morrison wspomniał o jej córce. Amari przyznała, że rozłąka z Farą była dla niej najtrudniejsza, lecz musiała to zrobić dla jej dobra. W momencie, w którym się zawahała umarła kapitan Ana. Teraz była kimś innym. Jednakże nie mogła też żyć z wyrzutami sumienia. Stąd też zaczęła działać jako Dzerzba i między innymi znalazła się w siedzibie Hakima. Jack znów zaczął prosić Anę o pomoc w sprawie Szponu wskazując na jej chęć niesienia dobra mimo tak trudnych przeżyć. Ta ciągle wzbraniała się od tego argumentując swoje stanowisko chęcią zemsty Morrisona, która do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi. Po drugie nie chciała też opuszczać miasta wiedząc, że Hakim wciąż będzie nim manipulować. Zdenerwowany Jack poprosił Anę o ostateczną odpowiedź. Słysząc odmowę wziął kurtkę i wypomniał Anie, że szkolona była, by eliminować większe zagrożenia, nie pomniejsze. Po tych słowach wyszedł. Hakim i przyszłość Zaraz po wyjściu Jacka, Ana włączyła komputer, z którego wcześniej korzystał. Było w nim pełno raportów dotyczących działań Szponu i Żniwiarza, czyli Gabriela Reyesa. W dodatku w jednym z nich znalazła informację o podobnych ranach u ofiar co Jack. Domyśliła się, że jest to sprawka pewnej "eksperymentatorki", z którą Gabriel miał do czynienia. W tej chwili zaczęła rozmyślać. Z jednej strony nie chciała opuszczać Egiptu ze świadomością, że kraj szybko może popaść w chaos. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że są tu inni ludzie, którym los państwa nie jest obojętny, jak chociażby jej córka. Jej uwagę przykuł dokument o włamaniu Żołnierza 72, Jacka Morrisona do najnowszej fabryki LumériCo, gdzie jedna z naocznych świadków, małoletnia dziewczynka nazwała go bohaterem. Wtedy też rozwiały się wszelkie wątpliwości w głowie Any. Podeszła do półki z antykami i wzięła do ręki maskę bogini Bastet. Po jakimś czasie Jack wrócił do nekropolii ze swojego nocnego patrolu. Zobowiązał się do tego, by pomóc Anie w walce z Hakimem. Chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej. Ana upomniała go o jego pośpiech i objaśniła ułożony przez nią plan działania. Morrison niechętnie zgodził się na ów strategię. Jakiś czas później Jackowi udało się znaleźć jedną z kryjówek Hakima. W tym celu wraz z Aną wynajęli skromne mieszkanie naprzeciwko niej. Po upływie tygodnia udało im się wyeliminować część współpracowników w kryjówce. Dzięki temu po mieście rozniosły się pogłoski o tym, że ktoś chce rozwiązać jego organizację co zmusiło go do ukrycia się głębiej. Ana i Jack zmuszeni byli czekać. O ile Amari nauczyła się cierpliwości jako Snajper, Jack zaczął się nudzić. Przeglądał stare zdjęcia z akcji, kiedy to razem byli członkami Overwatch. Jedno ze zdjęć przykuło szczególną uwagę Any. Przedstawiało ono Morrisona i Vincenta, ich dawnego przyjaciela. Gdy Ana zapytała co u niego, Jack chciał uniknąć tematu mówiąc, że jest szczęśliwy wraz ze swoją żoną. Wkrótce Ana spostrzegła przez okno Hakima, który właśnie wychodził z bloku. Oboje szybko chwycili za broń, a Ana założyła kocią maskę Bastet, którą zabrała z nekropolii. Gdy Jack zapytał się o powód, Amari powiedziała mu o inspiracji ze strony Żołnierza-76. Ona także chciała zostawić coś po sobie w mieście, jako strażniczka - Bastet. Tydzień później oboje zaczęli zwijać bazę w nekropolii. Udało im się rozwiązać siatkę przestępczą Hakima, a miejscowe media zaczęły nagłaśniać postać tajemniczej Bastet - strażniczki miasta. Przed odejściem Ana napisała list do swojej córki Fareehy, mimo że ta nigdy nie odpowiedziała jej na żaden list. Zaczęli później rozmawiać o dawnych znajomych, Samie i Reinhardcie. Już wkrótce mieli się z nimi spotkać. Ana zostawiła starożytną budowlę, taką, jaką ją zastała po raz pierwszy. Oboje wyruszyli na poszukiwanie pozostałych agentów. Ciekawostki * Ana była pierwszą postacią wydaną w Overwatch ''zaraz po premierze (2016) * W wersji polskiej głosu Anie użycza Miriam Aleksandrowicz. W wersji angielskiej Aysha Selim. * Ana została zaprezentowana podczas wydarzenia Szturm na Odlewnię Volskaya (2017) * Ana pochodzi z Egiptu i ma ok. 60 lat. * Skórka Any Dzierzba była wzorowana na identycznej skórce w grze ''Overwatch. * Ana była drugą wydaną postacią będącą pomocnikiem z Overwatch ''(pierwszy był Lúcio). Źródła * ''Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm * Blizzard Entertainment - Overwatch * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm (2015), Overwatch (2016) * Michael Chu, Gray Shuko - "Insurekcja" * Andrew Robinson, Bengal - "Dziedzictwo" * Michael Chu, Bengal - "Weterani" * Michael Chu, Miki Montlló - "Magia Świąt" * OverwatchWiki * Heroes of the Storm Gamepedia * Michael Chu, Arnold Tsang, Bengal, Benjamin Scanlon - "Bastet" Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Pomocnicy Kategoria:Overwatch Kategoria:Ludzie